


A Captain Cannot Cheat Death.

by humandisastersquad



Series: A Captain Cannot Cheat Death [1]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Star Trek: Into Darkness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-20
Updated: 2013-05-20
Packaged: 2017-12-12 10:16:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/810436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humandisastersquad/pseuds/humandisastersquad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kirk and Spock remember their first meeting as Jim lies in the radiation chamber. Extra dialogue for STID scene.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Captain Cannot Cheat Death.

**Author's Note:**

> Credit to http://whitelaws.tumblr.com/post/50774238118 for the inspiration.

"Spock, i'm scared."

He looked as his captain, who was the most vulnerable he had ever seen him. Ever so different to the brash cadet he had first met during the hearing about Kirk's  _unique_ navigation of the Kobayashi Maru. He remembered his own words:  _'The purpose is to experience fear. Fear in the face of certain death. To accept that fear, and maintain control of oneself and one's crew is a quality expected in every Starfleet captain.'_ A quality his captain had displayed exemplarily throughout this whole ordeal.

Until now.

"A captain cannot cheat death." Spock met Jim's eyes, startled by his following of the same thought pattern, "You said that to me once."

Spock nodded, recalling the hearing in vivid detail. The last thing he remembered before his world was turned upside down; Vulcan, his mother, gone.

Now he was facing another great loss.  _Jim._

"I guess you were right."

And he was. There was no way out of this.

This was Captain Kirk's no-win scenario.


End file.
